pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (Looney Tunes and Nelvana Fiction Incredible Style) - Trailers/Transcripts
Trailer 1 *(The Garcia-Shapiro Family are Eating) *Vivian Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb): So, how was the first day of school? *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb): It was fine, I guess. *Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) (Narrating): Do you ever look at someone and wonder what is going on inside their head? *Petunia (Happy Tree Friends): Did you guys pick up on that? *Giggles (Happy Tree Friends): Sure did. *Patty the Squirrel (Happy Tree Friends): Something's wrong. *Petunia (Happy Tree Friends): We're gonna find out what's happening, but we'll need support. Signal the husband. *(Vivian Garcia-Shapiro Clears her Throat) *(Hockey Game Plays) *(Vivian Garcia-Shapiro Clears her Throat Louder) *Bert (Sesame Street): Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Ernie (Sesame Street): Huh? Oh, uh, sorry, sir. No one was listening. *Bert (Sesame Street): Is it garbage night? Uh, we left the toilet seat up. What? What is it, woman? What? *Petunia (Happy Tree Friends): Signal him again. *Mr. Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb): Ah, so, Isabella, how was school? *Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace): Seriously? *Petunia (Happy Tree Friends): You've gotta be kidding me! *Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace): For this we gave up that Brazilian helicopter pilot? *(Looney Tunes and Nelvana Fiction Incredible Productions) *(Proud Heart Cat Touches a Button) *Isabella-Garcia Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb): School was great, all right? *Chuckie Finster (Rugrats): What was that? I thought you said we were gonna act casual. *Vivian Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb): Isabella, is everything okay? *(Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Scoffs) *Ernie (Sesame Street): Sir, she just rolled her eyes at us. *Bert (Sesame Street): All right. Make a show of force. I don't wanna have to put the foot down. *Ernie (Sesame Street): No! Not the foot! *Mr. Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb): Isabella, I do not like this new attitude. *Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry): Oh, I'll show you attitude, old man. *Chuckie Finster (Rugrats): No. No, no, no. Breathe. *(Billy Dog Punches Chuckie Finster and Hits a Button) *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb): What is your problem? Just leave me alone! *Ernie (Sesame Street): Sir, reporting high levels a sass. *Bert (Sesame Street): Take it to deaf con 2. *Ernie (Sesame Street): Deaf con 2. *Mr. Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb): I don't know where this disrespectful attitude came from. *Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry): You want a piece of this, Pops? *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb): Yeah, well, well-- *Bert (Sesame Street): Prepare the foot! *Ernie (Sesame Street): Keys to safety position. *(Everyone Puts in Key) *Ernie (Sesame Street): Ready to launch on your command, sir! *(Mr. and Isabella Look at Each Other Angrily) *(Billy Dog Screams) *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb): Just shut up! *Bert (Sesame Street): Fire! *Mr. Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb): That's it. Go to your room. *Ernie (Sesame Street): The foot is down. The foot is down. *(Everyone Cheers) *Bert (Sesame Street): Good job, gentlemen. That could've been a disaster. *Patty the Squirrel (Happy Tree Friends): Well, that was a disaster. *From the minds of Movies *(Margaret Wade Pushes a Button) *Larry the Lobster (SpongeBob SquarePants): Come. Fly with me, Gatinha. *(Girls Sigh) *Inside Out (Looney Tunes and Nelvana Fiction Incredible Style) *Coming Soon to YouTube. Trailer 2 *Vivian Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb): So, Isabella, how was the first day of school? *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb): Fine, I guess. *Petunia (Happy Tree Friends): Did you guys pick up on that? *Giggles (Happy Tree Friends): Sure did. *Patty the Squirrel (Happy Tree Friends): Something's wrong. *Petunia (Happy Tree Friends): Signal the husband. *Vivian Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb): (Clear throat) *Bert (Sesame Street): Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Ernie (Sesame Street): Uh, sorry, sir! No one was listening! *Bert (Sesame Street): Is it garbage night? We left the toilet seat up? What is it, woman? What? *Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes): I'm Lola Bunny. This is Baby Hugs Bear. That's Billy Dog. *Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry): What? *Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes): This is Proud Heart Cat. And that's Chuckie Finster. *Chuckie Finster (Rugrats): (Screaming) *Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes): We're Isabella's emotions. These are Isabella's memories. They're mostly happy you'll notice, not to brag. *Baby Hugs Bear (The Care Bears Family): I wanted to maybe hold one..? *Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes): What happened? Hugs! *Chuckie Finster (Rugrats): She did something to the memory! *Vivian Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb): Is everything okay? *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb): I dunno. *Chuckie Finster (Rugrats): Change it back, Lola Bunny! *Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes): I'm trying! *Baby Hugs Bear (The Care Bears Family): Lola Bunny, no! Please! *Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes): Let it go! *Chuckie Finster (Rugrats): The core memories! *Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes): No, no, no, no! *Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry): Can I say that curse word now? *Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family): What do we do now? *Chuckie Finster (Rugrats): Nothing's working! Why isn't it working? *Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family): We have a major problem. *Chuckie Finster (Rugrats): Oh, I wish Lola Bunny was here. *Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes): We can fix this! We just have to get back to headquarters. *Baby Hugs Bear (The Care Bears Family): That's long term memory. You could get lost in there. *Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes): Think positive! *Baby Hugs Bear (The Care Bears Family): Okay, I'm positive you will get lost in there. *Chuckie Finster (Rugrats): What was that? Was it a bear? *Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family): There are no bears in San Francisco. *Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry): I saw a really hairy guy. He looked like a bear. *Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes): This place is huge! Imagination Land? No way! Dream Productions? Romantic Heart Skunk! She's right there! I loved you in Fairy Dream Adventure Part 7. Okay, bye. I love you. *(From the minds behind Movies) *Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes): We can't focus on what's going wrong. There's always a way to turn things around! *Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family): It's broccoli! *Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry): Congratulations, San Francisco! You've ruined pizza! *Dark Laser (The Fairly OddParents): Who's the birthday girl? *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb): (Yells) *Chuckie Finster (Rugrats): Brain freeze! *Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes): Hang on! Isabella, here we come! Category:Looney Tunes and Nelvana Fiction Incredible Category:Inside Out Trailers Category:Trailers Category:Transcripts